Love in unexpected Places
by UlquiorraDecember
Summary: Read and enjoy my take of yaoi between, KanamexZero, UlquiorraxGrimmjow, and KyouyaxTamaki. Rated M for now only for the later lemons! Review please and thank you.


This fanfiction is not to be offend anyway it is a mere fan made yaoi between, Kyouya x Tamaki, Ulquiorra x Grimmjow and Kaname x Zero!

This is what happens when best friend, Ulquiorra and Kaname, Kyouya and Zero and Tamaki and Grimmjow. All from very different schools get places onto the same cruise ship for being the top students. This story will be in Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Kyouya's point view. It is M rated because of language, sexual comments and lemons. Please enjoy...

~Story Start.

The limo was comfortable but I knew where we were going and being me, I was not happy. I didn't want to be stuck on a cruise ship with all the sun... if I get a sunburn I will sue. I shift in my seat keeping my ear buds in well aware that Kaname probably slept the whole trip, being a vampire didn't help this hate for the sun as well. I didn't care either way, until I felt my ear bud get pulled out of my right ear.

"Hey! what do you want, Kaname?" I knew my voice sounded annoyed but I really liked that song.

"We are here, Ulquiorra." I turn and bend down looking on the window silently at the large ship now parked close to the dock, there was already packs of cars. Peoples tons of people... hundreds maybe even close to a thousand people. I groaned inside... 'I really hate people.' "Umm... Ulquiorra?" I heard his voice and it brought be back from my inside complaining. There a soft pink tint to his pale face, I looked down and noticed my face was in his lap pretty much. Insteadly I sat up and kept myself as far away from him as I could.

"... sorry, Kaname." I mumble under my breath. I keep my look out the window now.

He smiles one of his slight smirks that would make any normal person melt into him. I on the other hand, found nothing amazing about him. He only got to be top student in front of me because I missed one point. But, I will admit he is pretty handsome his chocolate brown hair that curls into his face that frames his very strong looking face but yet the way his eyes looked he kept this saddened look in his equally chocolate brown eyes only they held a bit of crimson in them. He was pale but very well build and I knew well he could litterly beat me to one inch of my life. From the way he spoke, I don't think he could ever heard a fly though. He has a good heart, I know that. He is soft spoken and sweet to everyone. I wish he would only quit looking at me like he pities me.

"Ulquiorra, is there a reason your staring at me?" then I notice I was staring thats when I look away blushing soft pink. We stay in that silence until the limo pulled up to the doors of the admits office. That's when the door to the limo is opened by our driver.

He bows as I get out with Kaname. Our bags are already sitting there waiting for us. "Please, have a great trip Ulquiorra and Kaname. I will pick you up in 2 weeks."

Once we had finally gotten all of our bags onto a cart we got into the long waiting line that I knew would take forever and ever and ever...

~Switch!~

I hate this I hate this I hate this! "Why the fuck do they think that making me go on a ship with a bunch of stuck up rich assholes would make me feel better about doing so fucking well in school?"

"Oh, Grimmjow you must realize the chance this is! a chance to show off our true beauty to all of these wonderful women or of course the handsome men if you lean that way I mean." I watched as he flicked back his perfectly golden blond hair.

I let him know my hate for this while I stood there in line while I growled and fussed, "There was not going to be a single cute guy or girl on this floating piece of shit!"

"Oh Grimmy, Don't be such a stick in the mood I mean look at the boy over there! He has the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen!" Grimmjow followed his friends line of view to rest on a boy who is probably not taller then a teenager girl, He was about 5'5, I could see his eyes were the greenest I have ever seen. Yes, and his hair was the shade of ravens that was down to his shoulders in a messy style like he never brushed is this morning. He was the palest of pale like he rarely ever went out into the sun light and then, his shape, he was so thin he looked breakable... and now he that he looks closely... the pale boy looked almost alone like he would cry at any time. Grimmjow liked!

"Grimmy oh Grimmy! are you staring at him for a reason? do you find him attractive? I bet you do!" Tamaki smiles with a slight hint of amusment in his voice. I look at him and glare.

"No, I find him ugly and way to pale for my type!" I argued even though, I knew I was lying and I feel kinda bad for saying that about him. 'I bet he has a beautiful name to go along with his wonderful apperance. I will find him later on in the dinning room, a man of his beauty will stand out far better than even Tamaki would.'

Tamaki breaks his line of thought with a groan, "Looks like he already has someone, my my my, that man is quite a gorgeous one too." I look over again to see the green eyed beauty looking into the other man's crimson chocolate eyes. I feel a bit of... what would it be called, jealously. I feel it hit me. I look away and back at the line that is now moving slowly as Tamaki and I move with it. I kept myself from looking him again. 'I bet they are so madly in love.'

~Switch!~

"Come on, Zero why are you so slow?" I state loudly, "we are already behind on time and if we don't hurry we are going to be the lasts on the ship so hurry it up."

The silver haired young man glared at me for the 20th time today, "Shut up! you know if wouldn't be hard for you to come over here and help me!" I watch has he pulled and wiggled my suitcase around until it finally came out with a loud bang he feel backwards onto the concret, 'fool, so careless'

"Zero, you know it would have been easier to move that suitcase first then move mine. Looks like you still don't know how to control your situation and calmly think of a way to go about this." I walk over to him and help him up. The least I can do is be a gentleman to this clumsy bag of bones.

He growls and shoves my stuff into my arms, "Take it, you always pack way too much you damn rich guy!" He carries his stuff and starts to walk towards the building, 'not to long now and we will be on that ship and heading out to have a 2 week vacation of well deserved rest.'

"Yo, Kyouya! hurry your butt up or I'm leaving you!" He smirks at me with his pale lavender eyes showing a bit of tease in them. I follow after him without a word.

The line was now reaching out the door, "We are so late. I knew we would be the last in line."

"Maybe there is a line that takes people like us, who already have their tickets and Oh that one! it's shorter!" I hear Zero call as he goes behind that line and I follow silently, he was right it was shorter but we were behind the most annoying shade of blue hair. The other was a shorter man with the golden blond hair. 'that can't be natural.. no no not natural.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Kyouya, that guy... he looks like a punk." I hear Zero whisper in my ear. My eyes followed up the man who was tall about 6'4, he looked well built for being a teenager, his eyes matched his hair, annoying shade of bright blue. His skin was a healthy tint of tan and he had this goofy big toothed smile, but why...? then something caught his attention, He was eyeing something or someone, I let my eyes follow to a boy who was standing with another man they were very different heights, but the boy who was shorter was rather adorable. I let my eyes wonder back to the blond, He was rather short compared to that blue haired annoyance. He was probably, about 3 inches shorter, the only thing that stuck out to me was his eyes, they were a wonderful mix of purple and blue.

"Kyouya!" I was pushed out of my dream land forcefully when Zero pushed me as I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow that hurt, Zero!" That seem to have caught the attention of the golden blond as he kneeled down and held out his hand, he was a smile on his face, a friendly smile.

"Here let me help you up." I took his hand without a second word and he pulled me up. His hands were like ivory beautiful and pale but so thin and soft. I felt my face getting warm.

I studder, "T-thank you..." 'me, Kyouya... getting nervous. This is impossible.'

His smile remained the same, "I hope we see each other again soon!" He goes back to the side of the blue haired who was still annoying.

"Wait... w-whats your name?"

"Tamaki, yours?"

"Kyouya." I smile a bit out of nerves I guess.

He smiles, "Kyouya it is, well we will have to meet up once we are on the ship." It was his turn to get into the admission's office and then he would disappear onto the boat.

Zero smiles down at me with a soft smile, "looks like you two hit it off."

I look up at him with a slight blush, "looks like that." Zero picks up his bags getting ready to be next, 'soon very soon'

~Switch!~

I watch the raven hair disappear inside, "I hope I see you again." I mumble to myself.

" Oh you want to see the green eyes again?"

I feel my face blush, "Yes, there is something about him that makes me want to see him again." I look down at Tamaki who still has his blush from his contact with the glasses nerd. "So, you want to see the guy called Kyouya again!"

"... Yes, Grimmjow I do, I do." He smiles and picks up his bags, "but anyways lets to get to our room!"

"Alright, Tamaki! lets go!"

~The end of this chapter!~

Wow, this was hard to do! oh well, how you enjoyed, I will update if this story takes off well! So tell me what you think please and thank you!


End file.
